<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beloved by ThatHCWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448006">Beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter'>ThatHCWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents (mentioned), Common Cold, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Scott Lang-centric, Sickfic, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie had five years to learn how to take care of herself. It only takes a few hours for her to remember how to be taken care of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassie Lang &amp; Scott Lang, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is mostly pretty sweet, just a little father daughter fluff for Scott and Cassie. Kind of a missing scene I guess. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassie was acting strange all day. She was sluggish, groggy and distant, not the gregarious and capable person she'd become. No matter how she smiled and nodded and pretended like she was paying attention, there was still something wrong with her. She tried her best to hide it, but unfortunately, Scott caught on very quickly. </p>
<p>"Everything okay, peanut?" Scott asked warmly as he knocked on the doorframe of Cassie's room. He stopped himself from simply waltzing in and being with her like he would when she was upset as a kid. He had to remind himself that she was a teenager now, nearly a full adult. He couldn't just assume that having her dad there would make everything better anymore. From inside the room, Cassie felt a warmth in her chest at the mere use of the old nickname. It took a long moment for her to respond. </p>
<p>"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute." Cassie hated how frail and coarse her voice sounded. She'd taken some medicine in the morning, rested her voice the best she could, and had been drinking water non-stop since breakfast, but yet her throat still continued grate at her. The only real thing she could do was wait, tough it out and let whatever she had work through her system. Her dad made an almost pained noise from outside the door. </p>
<p>"Need anything for your throat? Sounds like it might be hurting you." Cassie didn't know how to respond. She felt horribly stupid, freezing up at such a simple question, but a part of her just didn't know what to do. People didn't go out of their way for her anymore, she could take care of herself. But damn, did his offer sound appealing. "Everything okay in there, Cassie?" Her dad piped again, a slight edge of concern in his tone. Cassie slowly got up, turning to greet her dad. </p>
<p>"I'm okay. Can we go downstairs? Maybe, I don't know, watch a movie or something?" Scott smiled at his daughter, gently placing his hand on her shoulder and rubbing it casually. Somehow, even that made Cassie's heart leap. When they got downstairs, Scott gestured dramatically to the couch. </p>
<p>"Your accommodations, M'lady," he said sarcastically bowing his head awkwardly and smiling. Cassie gave a short, content laugh that slowly gave way to dry coughing. She sat down shakily, curling into the couch cushions and tugging the throw blanket tight to her chin. Her dad sat down next to her, resting a hand on her arm. "Something bothering you peanut? I mean aside from the throat," Scott spoke softly but with intent, the same tone he used whenever he was telling Cassie something important. The same tone he used when he said <i>daddy's going away for a while</i> and <i>just because daddy's not going to see you for a while doesn't mean he doesn't love you</i>. For the moment she tried to shoo those thoughts away. She was already swimming in a muddled puddle of emotion and illness, bringing up old wounds would do nothing but make things worse. </p>
<p>"I... I don't even know where to start," Cassie whispered, staring at her lap. Her dad gently moved his hand to the back of her head. </p>
<p>"I don't have plans, do you? I think I've got plenty of time." Cassie sighed tearfully, finally leaning into her father's shoulder. Scott didn't object, simply tipping his head on to hers and trying to listen. Within moments, he noticed his shirt sleeve was growing slightly damp. </p>
<p>"I missed you dad," Cassie whispered harshly, reminding Scott of just how dry her throat must have been. Scott gently squeezed her closer to his side with one arm, using the other to offer her the water that was setting on the side table. She accepted it gracefully, taking a few greedy sips before continuing. "Did I ever tell you what happened with mom and Paxton?" Scott turned to her in confusion. </p>
<p>"After the snap? No, you didn't," Scott sighed, massaging Cassie's neck, "When I found you, you were alone. So I just figured..." He trailed off darkly, not wanting to finish his thought. Cassie's face pinched. </p>
<p>"I wish. We were in the car when it happened. Paxton was driving, mom was in the passenger's seat," Cassie drew a breath, leaning further into her father, "Next thing I remember was Paxton disappearing, and then waking up in a hospital. We hit a tree, mom took the brunt of it," Cassie paused, swallowing hard. When she began speaking again, it was in the most hushed, pained tone Scott had ever heard, "I spent five years as an orphan, dad." </p>
<p>Oh. Oh God. Scott's hands trembled as they stroked her hair, trying to ground her. He tried to get control of his voice as he buried his face in her hair. "Got used to fending for yourself then, huh?" Cassie nodded gingerly, gently gripping her father's shirt. </p>
<p>"I hated it. I hated that feeling, like I just had to make myself okay all the time." Scott shot his daughter an extremely concerned glance. "Before you ask, I didn't start living alone at nine. Natasha took me in. Let me stay at the compound for a while." Her dad smiled pridefully at her admission. In some small way, that made the time the Avengers had stolen from him, from his daughter, just a little more worth it. "It was... It was better than a lot of people had. It was good, but it wasn't home. I missed this, dad." Cassie's voice was even more raspy than it was before, almost to the point where it was concerning Scott. Thankfully, Hope appeared out of nowhere, wearing her suit and bearing a full pitcher of ice water. Startled, Scott smiled at her. </p>
<p>"Where'd you come from?" Scott asked, trying not to disturb Cassie. Hope smiled warmly. </p>
<p>"Just got back from lunch at my parents and I heard you two. Didn't want to disrupt anything," she gently set the pitcher down, looking to Cassie with an affectionate stare, "Soup sound good, Cassie? Would that help your throat?" The teenager nodded, casually resting her head on her father's shoulder once again. </p>
<p>"I love you, peanut. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere for as long as I can help it." Cassie smiled, pondering his wording. It wasn't a promise never to leave, she'd grown tired of those when she was a little girl. It didn't feel like another in a long stream of empty assurances; it felt achievable, it felt honest. She smiled into her father's shoulder content seeping into her heart. </p>
<p>"Can we start that movie now?" Scott laughed, reaching for the remote. </p>
<p>"How about The Breakfast Club? You're finally old enough to watch it," Scott said almost teasingly, fiddling with the remote buttons. Cassie shrugged, smiling absently. </p>
<p>"If you say so." </p>
<p>"Oh I do," Scott said exaggeratedly, smiling at her, "You're gonna love this peanut, I promise." She smiled, rolling her eyes mockingly. As the movie began, hope re-entered the room, a hot bowl of soup in her hand. She set it in Cassie's lap and took her seat on Scott's other side, massaging his neck. </p>
<p>As the opening credits began, Cassie stopped noticing the itching in her throat. She couldn't feel anything but peace, an ease she hadn't felt in a while. </p>
<p>If the last few years had taught Cassie anything, it was that you never know exactly what the next day could bring. </p>
<p>But whatever it was, for the first time in a long time, she knew she wouldn't have to face it alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think? These two are honestly so underrated, I hope you like my take on them! Kudos and comments are greatly appriciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>